Ctesjbuvf
ctesjbuvf came to Board 8 during the Fall 2008 Contest, A whole year after he made his account. He is very remarkable due to his username. He used to post on the Super Smash Bros Brawl, Mario Kart Wii, Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Paper Mario board. He is still runing a contest on the Mario Kart Wii board, but besides from that he is only rarely seen on thoose four boards anymore. ctesjbuvf hates the Poll of the day board. He also hates Read-Only, because his first five alts have got that. He is currently the known youngest member of Board 8 When he came he spotted and enjoyed some save my contests, what maked him visit to vote in them. Then he tryed to make some himselv. He wasn't good and nobody voted, but he still tryed. He soon begin to explore the board to see other things than just the save my contests, that maked board 8 his favorite board. After that his own things were starting to work. ctesjbuvf has a username there's really hard to remember. So most people just calls him ctes or letters. Some users thinks it just is some random letters, but it's his 9 favorite letters in order. ctesjbuvf loves Nintendo. He enjoys 95/100 Nintendo games. Mostly Mario and Pokémon. He still needs to play Super Mario RPG. He also loves sport. He plays football, tennis and tabletennis. Signatures and Quotes Signatures Mario, LInk, Kirby, Yoshi and Pokemon Trainer is too nice in SSBB Mario, LInk, Kirby, Yoshi and Pokemon Trainer are too nice in SSBB Who am I? The one the boys look up to and the one the girls fell in love with. Quotes Ctesjbuvf Ctesjbuvf My username might be wierd, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Don't dislike me when you don't know me, just dislike my username if you want. Curent Projects Save my User Contests The Game Villain Tournament Done Projects Save my Game Villain The Nintendo Character Battle ctesjbuvf ranks the first 10 who posts Guess my 5 favorite Pokémon in 60 questions ctesjbuvf / letters top 20 users Failed Projects Board 8 one set Tennis Tournament *Reasons for not working **It purged **Many users who signed up ditn't vote Save my Best of 2008 game * Reasons for not working ** It purged Save my character battle VI character * Reasons for not working ** It was made before but ctesjbuvf wasn't knowing at the time ** 128 characters was in, and he said one save at all Save my Cartoonnetwork character * ctesjbuvf does still have the list of the characters in and will maybe remade this tournement * Reasons for not working ** Over 200 characters was in, and he said one save per hour Accomplishments *Runner up in the UUL's season 6 BotR *Runner up in the UUL battle with the best two from UUL cup and BotR (If ctes hadn't abstained he would have won) 500th Posts !- The DS Giveaway~ Elimination Day: Co-op Mode -! TOPIC TWO! All Purpose Wrestling Topic XLVIII - The Showstopper vs The Deadman SpC2k9 Random Battles Wii Would Like 2 Brawl Part 44 Save my users contests: The A topic (my first own topic that maked it to 500. I'm happy, because I got it) Contest Stats and Discussion - Part 701 Save my users contests: The B topic Comments *Leave a comment if you want Accounts {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ ' Main=1 Read-Only=5 Active=3' |- |Name |Level |- |ctesjbuvf |31: Veteran |- |Pokemoney |1: Read-Only |- |Pokemoney |1: Read-Only |- |cteswhatever |1: Read-Only |- |ctes_whatever |1: Read-Only |- |ctesalt |1: Read-Only |- |HardToRememberG |15: New User (1) |- |ctesisthename |15: New User (1) |- |nvyrqlotfdksht |15: New User (1) |-) Category:Users